Coming Home
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: After the big fight against the army of minions, it's time that Sarada gets the closure that she wants. Now a series of one-shots!
1. Coming Home

**Hey Guys, so, it's been awhile since i've posted a fic and I think this is my first sasusaku one shot that i've posted even though i've been a fan for years. So I hope you like it!**

 **notes: this is after their fight with the minions, so after gaiden chapter 9. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC, it's been a while!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After the rather long and boring against the army of onion minions, the Konoha nins awaited for the arrival of a unit dispatched by Shikamaru under Naruto's request. They were to take what was left of these minions into custody, in order to interrogate and to find out more about them, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Dobe, why bother to send a team to capture them when I can just destroy them right now" Sasuke said

"Because teme, we need to figure out what they are, where they come from, and whether or not the pose a threat to the village" He said

"They wouldn't pose a threat to the village if you just let me cast Amaterasu on them" The dark-haired ninja replied

"Sasuke, enough, I've already decided dattebayo. Besides, you have more pressing matters to attend to" Naruto said, looking at the figures behind him. Sasuke followed his gaze to see that he was looking at his wife, Sakura Uchiha who was healing his daughter, Sarada Uchiha.

"What about them?" He asked

"What about-? Godammit Sasuke, your daughter is questioning who her real parents are" He said, very frustrated with the situation

"Why would she be questioning her lineage. It's obvious whose daughter she is?" Sasuke asked

"Yea, well not to her it isn't. Look Sasuke, while we wait for the team to arrive, go talk to your daughter, hell, go meet your daughter and ease her worries" Naruto said. Sasuke merely looked at him and nodded before turning and heading her way. Naruto looked at him briefly before turning and facing the one known as Suigetsu.

"AND YOU! Where the hell do you get off telling Sarada something like that -ttebayo!" He yelled at him, "Do you even know how that machine works?!" he exclaimed

"Well...not exactly per say...it looked like one of the machines in one of those new TV Dramas, LadiesFour, that I was watching. They were using a machine that looks like that and well…" he trailed off

"Goddamit…"

"Good job out there, Sarada, you're becoming just like you're mother" Sasuke said to Sarada once he approached them. Hearing Sasuke said that brought back doubts that she had hidden during the fight

"And who exactly is that?" She asked him, the Sharingan turning her onyx eyes red. She quickly fished out a photo from her pocket.

"Who...who is this woman? Is she my mother?" she asked, tears of frustration beginning to fall from her eyes

"Sarada, what brought this on?" Sakura asked

"It's just...I don't-I don't look like you at all, and I have glasses and you don't and I've never known papa and...and-" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence due to the uncontrollable sobs pouring from her body. Sasuke transported them to a more private location, not wanting prying ears and eyes overlooking their talk.

"Listen, she was one of my teammates when I was younger, and helped during your birth, she's nothing more than a family friend. The only woman i've loved is your mother, Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura blushed, not used to Sasuke being so vocal about his feelings, but she quickly returned to the situation at hand.

"Sarada, you are my baby, I carried you in my tummy for 9 months and I remember you kicking me, and holding you in my arms for the first time" she said smiling at her daughter, "the reason you have your father's dark hair and eyes," she continued, "is because the Uchiha traits are dominant, my hair and eyes are a recessive traits. The last person in my family to have this combination was my great great grandmother, while everyone in your father's family had dark hair and eyes. And as for the glasses, sweetie, well, if you think you are somehow related to Karin because of them then everyone who wears glasses must also be related to Karin" Sakura finished

"You were born outside of the village, Sarada. Your mother and I were travelling during that time which and Karin assisted with the birth, which is why your records don't exist in the village system, but we have your birth certificate, it's just from another village" Sasuke said

"So...you're my real parents? I'm really your daughter?" She asked them, a hopeful smile adorning her face

"Of course. And as for that picture, the only reason that the only picture of your papa that we have is because your papa took all of them when he went to travel" Sakura explained. Sarada looked at the handsome man who was her father before coming up with an impulse decision. She turned and punched him the stomach. Sakura gasped in shock, while Sasuke was expecting something like this. While the punch would pummel an ordinary person, Sasuke was not an ordinary person, as as such, it barely hurt.

"Why? Why did you leave us!? DO YOU NOT LOVE US?" she asked while yelling at him, "No matter how many times mama said that you loved us, I never quite believed her. Do you know how hard it was watching everyone else's dad pick them up from the academy. I, no, we needed you and you weren't there!" Sarada said, breathing heavily after finishing her rant

"Listen Sarada, there was a reason for that. You see, when you were very young, I was assigned on a mission, something that had to do with these minions we fought. That's all that I can say. Your mother always sent me letters about you, and through them, I learned about you. I never meant to make you feel this way. I failed you as your father and that is unforgivable" Sasuke said, lowering his head in shame, remembering a time when his father used to put his work before him. Sakura looked at the two, tears flowing down her face, yet remained quiet as this was something that had to be resolved between father and daughter.

Sarada looked down at the ground, shoulders shaking, with tears wetting the dirt beneath her.

"...papa…" she whispered. Sasuke picked up his head and looked at her, seeing if he had heard right but as soon as he saw her shaking form and guilt resurfaced again.

"...papa...PAPA!" she yelled as she ran to him and enveloped his large form in a hug. As Sasuke wasn't expecting this reaction from her, he almost toppled over in surprise. Slowly, he put his arms around his daughter whose tears were getting his clothes yet he didn't care. All he cared about was that for some reason, and he didn't dare ask why, he was now hugging his daughter. After a few minutes of crying, she pulled slightly away and said, "I love you, papa!" with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. Being unable to hide his emotions after hearing that, tears fell down his face as he got on one knee to embrace his daughter tighter. And after a few minutes, he motioned over for Sakura to join them, and she gladly did. The world seemed to stop. He no longer cared about the minions or the next Kaguya, for all he cared about was that he had his two favorite girls in his arms.

After enjoying their embrace, Sakura pulled away and said, "Hey, shouldn't we be getting back to Naruto and the others? They're probably worried"

"Who cares?" Sasuke immediately replied, still relishing in the feeling of having his daughter in his arms.

"No papa, mama is right, we should go home" she said, holding Sasuke's large hand in her own. Sasuke smiled down at her and looked at Sakura

"Aa"

 **Hey guys, so please let me know if you liked the story! I am thinking about making this into a one-shot series, so any feedback would be gretly appreciated!**

 **Koolbrunette06**


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

Thank you to everyone who read, review, followed. and favorited this story!

Due to requests, I have decided to make "Coming Home" into a series of drabbles following Sasuke's return to the village. So, if the're anything in particular you'd like to see as a drabble or prompt please place it ina review or PM me and I can try to fit it it the story!

* * *

For the past two hours, the Konoha ninjas were making their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, all, but mostly the younger ones, tired from their impromptu battle. Despite the long journey, it was anything but quiet as there was conversation coming from all sides.

Sasuke, not being one for talking, happily listened to his little girl, as she happily filled him in on everything that's happened for the past few years, from birthday's to the new flavor of dango she discovered last week on an outing with her best friend, ChouChou? He tried to remember her name as she was her daughter's best friend, not to mention their earlier meeting when she offered her bag of chips as peace offering of sorts.

"-And Iruka-sensei said that I am the top of the class! Rookie of the Year is what he's saying!" Sarada told him with glee. Sasuke smirked, full of pride, and happy at his young daughter's accomplishments. Seemed like she took after him in more ways than one. He couldn't wait to brag to Naruto when they were alone about his little girl's feats. But it was no big surprise as she was his and Sakura's daughter. Naturally, having two powerful parents, she would obtain both of their genes. Yes, she would be quite the force to be reckoned with.

Sasuke placed his hand on her head and patted her head affectionately and said, "I'm proud of you, Sarada." The young girl beamed at her father praise, a tear falling down her cheek, of which Sasuke dried with hi index finger. The others merely smiled at the father-daughter moment, happy because it seemed as if they've known each other for their whole entire lives.

"Look! I see the gates! That means we're close!" cheered an excited Naruto. Sasuke casually glanced at him

"What are you doing out of the village anyways? I thought you were allowed to leave?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto grinned before immediately adopting a gloomy aura, thinking about the scolding he'd receive from Shikamaru later.'Oh well' he thought, 'beats doing paperwork all day. Man, I wonder how granny did this all day?'

"...you didn't tell anyone you were leaving...did you?" Sakura asked him. Naruto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head; a habit he kept from him younger days. Sasuke sighed and shook his head,

' _Hokage or not, he is still a dobe,'_ he thought to himself. Sakura, on the other hand, twitched and smacked him on the head. Like Sasuke, Sakura was the only other one, besides his wife, that could get away with beating him senseless without being put into prison for treason. It was such a common occurrence that even Naruto's ANBU guards thought nothing of it.

Sarada and Uchiha followed closely behind them, deeply engaged in girl talk as they talked about the latest gossip from the village. Unsurprisingly, all the children of the rookie 11 were all good friends due to their parents. But naturally, like in all friend groups, there will be those that are closer to some than others. And one of these pairs is ChouChou and Sarada.

Both were what they like to call themselves, "Divas-in-training," and that is exactly what they were. ChouChou was quite the sassy girl, who didn't take anything from anybody (except food) and did what she wanted. While Sarada, due to her lineage was known as the "Uchiha Princess," to which her attitude reflected. She was very prideful, to which she had every reason to be. She was quiet, like her father, but to those she knew her, she was anything but. Sarada also tended to look down on people and was known to be quite temperamental, like a true princess.

The girls met one day during the academy, when someone had taken ChouChou's chips as a joke. It was a small group of boys who, according to their taunts, weren't pleased with ChouChou's sassy remarks to them. Two boys held on to ChouChou while another baited the bag of chips in front of her, wanting her to apologize. And while ChouChou didn't want to take their shit, it was also her last bag and she was hungry. Sarada oversaw the whole ordeal and decided to aid her, as that was what her mama, and her papa she supposed, would do.

She walked up behind the boy with chips. As the other boys were too preoccupied with taunting the girl, they failed to notice the young girl approaching them, but not ChouChou. Sarada then snatched the bag of chips from the boy and kicked the back of his knees causing the boy to fall over. The other boys saw their fallen leader and took one look at who had kicked him, wanting to take them down as well. They looked up to see that it was the prissy Uchiha girl. The boy got up and went to his other friends, who had since released their grip on the girl. They saw her in class. Despite them having numbers on the girl, they also knew that there was no way they could take her on.

"Scram!" The girl yelled, which promptly caused the boys to run a way in fear, one crying for his mother. ChouChou looked at the girl in awe.

"Thanks, girl, that was my last bag of chips. I didn't want anything to happen to it" She said to Sarada as she walked up to her. Sarada tossed the bag to her and said,

"It was nothing. Those peasants were making too much noise" she said, using the new word that came from one of the fairytales she liked to read so much.

"Alright, i've decided, from now on, me and you are gonna best friends and there's nothing you can do about it. Well, im off to go buy dango, see ya girl!" ChouChou said before running off. Sarada merely looked at the girl before turning around and walking in the direction of her home

'best friends, huh?' she thought to herself. And that was how it all began.

"So like I was saying earlier, it seems that Mitsuki was seen talking to some cutie in the village" ChouChou said.

"Oh, no way, really? He didn't seem like the type that was interested in that sorta thing. Wow, she must be cute if she got someone like Mitsuki to flirt" Sarada said to her friend, as she thought about the pale boy in class.

"Yea, gurl, let's be real, it doesn't take much for a boy to be smitten by a cute face. I mean look at all your fanboys. And speaking of boys, how is he?" She asked the Uchiha beside her, wiggling her eyebrows. Sarada tensed for a second before allowing a small blush to adorn her face.

Sasuke on the other hand, while having a lovely conversation with Sakura (...and Naruto) overheard the word boys from the girls walking behind them and tensed up. His head snapped backwards only to see his precious daughter with a blush on her face, looking every bit like her mother did when she blushed. Sasuke paused mid-step and clutched his heart, feeling a heart attack coming on. While he may have formally met his daughter just a while ago, he knew that she was still WAY too young to be thinking about such a _**filthy**_ topic.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in concern, pausing to go to his side. The girls though, noticing that they had stopped, still carried on with their conversation, thinking they stopped to take a break. Sakura looked to see where he was facing and saw that her daughter was a blush on her face, while furiously shaking her head and hands, denying something. While her friend, ChouChou, was smiling and giving her a sly look. Naruto looked back to see the same thing, but he was confused as to why Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke, dear, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her husband. Sasuke, clutching his chest, finding it hard to breathe, hissed the word, 'listen.'

Managing to hear snippets of the conversation, they managed to hear a few things such as,

"No way, it's not like that at all" "you are soooo in denial"

Hearing this, Sakura immediately knew the topic of conversation, letting out a small, " _awwwwwww_ ," much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"No, Sakura," Sasuke began, "This is not cute. She is way too young to be thinking about this"

Naruto was confused about the whole thing. He asked Sakura to clarify the situation, grinning when Sakura finally explained.

"So she has a crush. Big deal. They're at that age" Naruto tried to reason with Sasuke.

"Dobe, imagine your daughter having a crush on some boy" Sasuke said in retaliation. Naruto thought about it and his eyes turned red just thinking about it.

"Oh no, not you too. Guys it's totally normal. In fact, I was even younger when I developed my crush on Sasuke" Sakura said. This was not helping the situation at all.

"And look where it got you?" Sasuke said, referring to their past.

"Yes, what it got me was the love of my life and a wonderful little girl" Sakura said to Sasuke, trying to appease him.

"Although I am a little curious as to who she's talking about" Sakura said.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Naruto said before calling the girls over. He was loving the look on Sasuke's face. He was going to wing this as much as he could. _'Payback'_ he thought.

"Hey, girl, we couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. So, Sarada, who's the guy?" naruto asked. Sarada blushed at not not only the fact that their conversation wasn't so secret, but that his father was asking her about it. ChouChou on the other hand, was loving this.

"Interesting that you asked Lord Seventh, we were just talking about-MFFPTTTT" as Sarada covered her friend mouth with her hand. Sarada gave her friend look telling her not to say anything. While she was never going to say anything, not wanting to violate their best-friendship code, she was always one to tease her friend.

" **NO ONE**! We were talking about no one!" Sarada said, trying to kill the blush on her face. They all looked to ChouChou to which she sighed and agreed with her friend. Seems that neither were talking.

"Oh c'mon Sarada, you can tell your mama about it" Sakura said to her daughter, ignoring the look of utter betrayal she received from Sasuke. Sarada shook her head. Sakura sighed, but didn't pursue to subject much, knowing that she would eventually tell her.

"Well, would you at least tell us something about this mystery person?" She asked. Sarada thought it over for a minute before answering,

"Only the fact that ChouChou is a liar because I do not like him or anyone!" She said. Sakura smiled at her denial, not believing her for a second. But she was also quite impressed at her resistance. Sakura would have to anyone who bothered listening about her crush. Oh, she couldn't wait to talk to her about boys. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to relax, as he believed her words.

"Anything else?" Sakura pressed on. Sarada walked ahead of them, looking like the perfect picture of Sasuke and Sakura. Sarada tilted her head back, and smirked. Sakura's eyes widened. To Sakura, Sarada looked like the perfect parallel of Sasuke, just when he was about to leave the village, when he half turned back to her, smirking, and said,

"He's _annoying_ "

 **Uh-oh.**

* * *

I Hope you guys liked this little one-shot. Again, if you have a particular request that you would like to see, in terms of a prompt or something, fitting in this universe, I would love to hear it. Just place it in a review or PM me and I'll try to figure out where to place it.

Happy Readings,

koolbrunette06


	3. Like Both Parents, Really

Wow so many of you guys liked and favorited this story so thank you so much! I was so happy that I couldn't help but to write another chapter! Hope you guys like it!

 **mrdbznarutofan: I read your request and I LOVE IT. I had this chapter that I just posted in mind already so I had to just go ahead and write it. But I love your request and the wheels are turning and I already have the direction of where it's going to go. I'm working on that one next and I hope to have it up in the next few days. Thank you for sending in a request!**

Again, these requests are in no particular order, they just fall in the same universe, so send in requests. Or review. Either works, really.

Enjoy!

* * *

After calming Sasuke down, at least, enough for him to continue walking towards the village without the threat of Sakura knocking him out and carrying him home, the group sauntered towards home. After about a half hour of walking they finally approached the village, much to everyone's, even Sasuke's delight. However, his reasoning behind his glee was due to the fact that now he could investigate who this pest was and eliminate him, and the rest of the male population for good measure, before they got any funny ideas.

Naruto, on the other hand, while happy to be back, gulped at the sight of the group that was waiting at the gates in front of them _. 'Maybe there was time to turn back!? Damn, they already saw him..,'_ Naruto thought, cringing at the scolding he was sure to receive later.

"Naruto-kun! Shikamaru told me that you left the village" Hinata said with a scolding tone that was downplayed by the light smile on her face. It seemed that she saw the small family behind him. Since it seemed that this was one of the reasons why he left the village, she figured that she would let him off easy. Besides, Shikamaru was sure to really give him a lashing later, if his expression was anything to go by.

"Now Shikamaru," Naruto said, trying to calm down the unhappy advisor, "Look, I brought Sasuke-teme home, again!"

"Yes, _Lord Seventh_ , I can see that. But it doesn't excuse the fact that you left without finishing your paperwork. What's more, you left the village. We may be in an era of peace but as Hoka-"

"-You can lecture him all you want Shikamaru, but once a dobe, always a dobe. Besides I doubt he was the intellectual capacity to even understand what you're saying" Sasuke said, interrupting Shikamaru mid-rant. What Naruto understood, was that Sasuke was getting lippy to which he then responded with his own insult,

"Teme, I have half a mind-"

"-You already do"

"-to beat your ass. Let's go! Right here, right now you emo bastard" He said to Sasuke. Which started their usual banter. It seemed that no matter how old they were, their rivalry would never end.

' _And these are the two of the three most powerful shinobi in the world?'_ Everyone thought, sweat dropping.

However, they were interrupted by a handful of screams. Screams that sounded familiar to Sasuke, as if he's heard them somewhere before. He looked to the source of the screams, only to see his lovely _, LITTLE_ , girl surrounded by... _ **BOYS**_!?

"SARADA, YOU ARE SO PRETTY!"

"I LOVE YOU SARADA!"

"I KNOW WE'RE YOUNG BUT PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU ARE SO COOL!"

"YOU ARE THE BEST NINJA IN THE ACADEMY"

"PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATES!"

"LET'S HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER"

"I BOUGHT THESE FLOWERS JUST FOR YOU!"

"WELL, I _HAND PICKED_ MINE!"

"I'M GIVING MY GIFT TO SARADA" "NO, ME!" "SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" "OH, LIKE SHE WANTS _YOU_ " And other similar screams.

"Haha, Sasuke, she's just like you were when we were in the academy. I just find it adorable that she already has fanboys. Imagine when she gets older?" Sakura said, oblivious to the dark aura surrounding Sasuke. Even Naruto had to take a step back. Sasuke took a step towards them, eyes activated, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey teme, where are you going?" Naruto asked him, feeling slightly worried for the group. Yet, internally knowing that if it was his darling fairy-princess, then he too would be on a mass illing spree, Hokage or not.

"Well, _Hokage-sama_ , I am getting rid of a _pest_ problem" He growled. Naruto knew it was bad when Sasuke used his formal title. He must be downright pissed, premature heart failure be damned.

"Sasuke, no! They are just young boys who are praising the girl they like. There is nothing wrong with that" Sakura said, thinking back to her days as a fangirl, especially back in the academy.

"Besides, it doesn't look like Sarada is interested in any of them anyway" Sakura tried to reason with Sasuke before he went and activated _Susanoo_ and _Amaterasu_ on them. "Look" Sasuke looked to where she was pointing,

"Maybe you should spend time working on your ninja skills instead of being useless groupees," Sarada said to them, "Besides, mama always told me to choose a man like papa, and you are all _far_ from it. Now if you are all done wasting my time, I would appreciate it if you Left. Me. Alone" Ah, there it was, the usual priss that went hand-in-hand with the Uchiha Princess.

"Yep, she's just like you, Sasuke, right down to the cruel way of rejecting them" Sakura said to her husband as she watched her daughter wave off their exclamations of love for her in the cruel and reprimanding way that Sasuke used to. Naruto couldn't help but to nod in agreement, sweat dropping at the familiar sight.

Sasuke, however, was in a state of euphoria, only having heard Sarada say that she wanted someone like him.

"Sakura, you really told Sarada to choose someone like me?" He asked his wife. Sakura kissed his cheek before pulling back to smile at him, that wonderful smile that makes him feel like he's falling in love with her, all over again. He would have to give her a reward later, it seemed.

"Naturally. Her papa is a good man, no matter what he says otherwise. And after meeting you, I know Sarada feels the same way" she said to him. Sasuke would've blushed if they weren't in public. Naruto smiled at the two. Sasuke, who would've thought that he was such a _tsundere_ , or had such a daughter complex. Well he had one too, so he couldn't really give him shit for that one.

But there was another quickly approaching voice that snapped them back to the scene in front of them. Despite Sarada's blunt rejection, the group seemed undeterred.

"Watch and learn how it's done! The power of youth will always triumph!" Youth? Where did hear that before- **oh no** …

"Sarada," said a figure wearing an eerily familiar suit of spandex, in the same ridiculous shade of green, "please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life" He said, mirroring the image of his father, his teeth even doing the same sparkly thing. Really his whole pose was a carbon copy of Rock Lee years ago, when he asked Sakura the same thing. Naruto smiled in manic glee. He was sure that this would kill Sasuke, especially a second time around. Sakura on the other hand, while laughing it off, still felt very sorry for her daughter.

"Um...definitely.. _not_ …" She said, a blank expression on her face.

"Why?" Metal asked, an aura of gloom surrounding him.

"Because you're a weirdo" Sarada said to him, making Metal drop his head in defeat, going "aww" Really, it was as if life was playing a joke on them, right up to the annoying **"haha!"** that belonged to a new voice. Sakura explained to them what had happened during that part of the Chunin exam. But all of this was new to Hinata, as she wasn't there the first time around, so she remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, as did Shikamaru. They looked to see,

"Boruto?!" Wow, was this life's way of playing a joke on them? What was with this nostalgia! Naruto's carbon copy walked past him to stand by Sarada, now talking to her about a new prank he was doing.

"Grrr...hey you with the attitude, hold on" Metal Lee said, determination replacing his depressed aura.

"Attitude? Huh? Me?" Boruto asked pointing to himself, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, you! How dare you interrupt a youthful confession of love" He said

"Confession? More like _**rejection**_ " Boruto said mockingly. Sarada looked between the two in confusion. Why was Boruto getting so defensive? ChouChou looked downright amused by the whole situation, coercing one of the stupid fanboys into buying her chips in exchange for her putting in a god word with Sarada. Needless to say, she was happily munching on all kinds of food.

"Listen up Boruto, I want to fight, right here and right now" Metal Lee said. To the original team 7, this nostalgia was punching in the face. Even Sasuke refrained from skinning him to see how it would all fold out. It couldn't be a replay could it? It was just not possible.

"You want to fight me, right here and now, huh?" Boruto said to him, "Well, I have more important things to do so back off"

"No, I challenge you. everyone is always talking about the Hokage's son and how great he is" Boruto growled and said,

"Never compare me to the shitty old man. I am obviously better than he is!" He yelled, annoyed at the comparison. Naruto understood why he was so angry, being compared all the time, not being his own person, it would be hard on anybody, so he didn't take much offense to it. And why was his son getting so defensive anyways?

"Look, I want to see if it is true and I figured that you would be a good test for me and also," he turned to face Sarada. While the girl in question felt a chill run up and down her spine, especially seeing him pause for a second before blushing.

"Ohh, Sarada, I love you" Sarada screamed

"Those eyebrows can't be real! Nooooooooooo!" she yelled as she hugged herself close, "Your hairstyle is horrible too! And those eyebrows are so bushy...YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRDO!" she yelled. The three members remember Sakura yelling those exact same words to Rock Lee all those years ago,

"Say, Sakura-chan, did you ever tell Sarada that story?" Naruto asked the pinkette. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening,

"No, I never did. This is too weird. It should be impossible" she said to them

"Well, it looks like she takes after her mother just as much" Sasuke said to Sakura, who had his lone arm around her waist.

"You are an angel sent from heaven" Metal responded, not at all put off by Sarada's words. He then sent a barrage of hearts at her, just like his father. Sarada used her evasion skills to dodge the hearts, panting after she had dodged them all. She'd have to thank her mama for teaching her dodging skills.

' _That was too close'_ she panted to herself

"Hey! Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!" Sarada yelled at the boy, an action that was very out of character for Sarada as she was usually the picture of poised. Unlike his father, he did not let her words affect him. Boruto, got angry watching this little exchange. He didn't know why he was so angry. _I mean, she was just a classmate, right?! No, she was his best friend, that's why_ , he deduced.

"Alright, bushy brows, that's it! You're on!" Boruto said to him, hands at the ready to punch.

"CHAAA!" Sarada said as she used her kick to break the earth in between them slightly, "you two are so irritating! I've had enough. I'm going home!" She said to the two boys, beginning to walk in the direction of her home.

"Alright, well, I want Sarada to be the judge so I will have to reschedule this fight" Metal Lee said before running away. Boruto looked the the empty space before jogging to catch up with Sarada

"That was so weird, huh?" he asked her

"It actually was. The whole thing was super irritating" she said to him, "And why did you have to go agreeing to the fight?"

"I dunno. I was bored and the old man wasn't around to irritate him" He said to her. Naruto sweatdropped at his words.

"Ugh, Boruto, you can't be doing that every time you're mad at him. Try talking to him the next time you're angry at him. He'd be sure to understand. While it may not seem like it, he is your father before he was hokage and he'l be your father after he's Hokage. Give him a chance, you might surprise yourself" she said to him. Boruto took her words into consideration and nodded. The adults were shocked at the young girl's wisdom. She was very smart for her age, that's for sure. Sasuke listened on proud of his daughter's wisdom.

"Hey, you want to go and eat dango? I have a coupon!" he said to her, waving the coupons in front of her face. Sarada smiled before nodding her head. She turned to ask ChouChou if she wanted to tag along but the girl had waved her off before winking at her, telling her that she'd see her tomorrow and that she wanted all the details. What details?

However, she remembered that her parents were right behind her. So, pulling Boruto by the wrist, she dragged him to where the group of adults were.

"Hey papa, this is Boruto, Naruto-jiji's son! Um...is it okay if I uh…?" she trailed off, hoping that they would get what she was trying to say without her saying it. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but a stomp on his foot stopped him.

"Sure, sweetie. Just be sure not to spoil your appetite. We're having a big dinner in celebration of your papa returning" Sarada smiled, especially when Sasuke gave her money, per Sakura's request.

"Alright, let's go four-eyes!" "Shut-up whiskers. I swear, you are so _annoying_ " she said as they ran off to the dango shop

' _annoying...annoying...annoying..._ _ **annoying**_ " was the word that Sasuke focused on. He just about ran off to find them before another voice stopped them

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but I believe we are witnessing the beginning of love here" said the voice that belonged to none other than the sixth Hokage and their former teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei! How long have you been here" Sakura asked him

"Oh, I just got lost on the road of life and ended up here" he said to them, pulling out his familiar literature book.

 _'Bullshit_ ' everyone thought

"Anyways, what was that about love you were saying?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sarada and Boruto are clearly beginning to develop crushes on each other. But that's to be expected given how **close** they are" Kakashi said, egging his two students on.

"What? They like each other?" Naruto asked, slightly fearing for his and his son's life

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but I wouldn't be surprised if it happened in the next few years. After All, teammates do tend to become very close to each other. Oh, and didn't Sarada just call him 'annoying'?" Kakashi was clearly asking do die because Sasuke was one hand sign away from making his Chidori, clearly not liking where Kakashi was going with this. Kakashi was amused at the whole situation and would eagerly await for what was to come.

"Well, I think it's sweet. They're just _kids,_ _ **Kakashi**_. If they fall in love that's great, if they don't thats okay too. But I would like to be in-laws" Sakura said to them

"Yes, I think that would be nice too" Hinata said agreeing.

"Alright, now that Naruto has realized he's going to die by Sasuke's hand in the next few years and Sasuke's going through heart pains, we really must go. C'mon Naruto" Shikamaru said to his troublesome Hokage.

After saying their goodbyes, Sakura saying bye for them, as Sasuke was too traumatized to speak, they went on their way. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura was pulling him along and due to her superhuman strength, and having one arm, he was unable to go in search for his daughter and save her from that menace. But he was quickly brought back down after Sakura said that they could use this time to be _alone_.

"Hey Sakura, isn't our house that way?" Sasuke said pointing to the opposite direction to where they were walking.

"Um...you see...the thing is…" Sakura trailed off, slightly blushing. Sasuke immediately caught on,

 ** _"Goddammit, Sakura"_**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter because it was inspired by all the love this story has gotten in the past 24 hours. So, send in requests or review!

Happy Readings,

koolbrunette06


	4. Illusion of the Heart

Hi guys and gals! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Here's the next chapter. It was a request:

"Can you do a oneshot where Boruto learns a genjutsu that can make the target think he is irresistibly hot? Irresistibly hot, and thus, will do whatever the person says. Like a love potion genjutsu. Boruto uses this one Sarada by mistake but decides to take advantage of it. Sakura and/or Sasuke finds out and breaks this genjutsu. For revenge, Sarada uses her sharingan abilities to copy the jutsu and place it on Boruto."

-mrdbznarutofan

I hope y'all enjoy! And mrdbznarutofan, let me know if you enjoyed your prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm sorry it took so long.

As always, I am taking requests!

koolbrunette06

It was an accident, really. She wasn't supposed to be there. Oh well, what's done is done, he guessed, as he thought back to what had just happened.

 _*flashback*_

' _Time to practice my new jutsu,' a seventeen year-old Boruto thought as he raced through the trees to a clearing in which he often practiced his jutsu. At seventeen, Boruto was a very attractive young man. Unlike his father, during his youth, Boruto found himself the object of affection of many girls both in and outside of the a tall and well built physique, wild and unruly hair, bright blue eyes and a mischievous smirk, how could he not be?_

' _ **Good looks run in the family'**_ _his father always boasted, yet he knew, mostly from stories he had heard from his extended family, that that couldn't be farther from the truth. Nevertheless, despite his appearance, one thing that never changed was his mischievous nature. Even at his age, he could never pass up the chance to cause a bit of mischief_ _ **. 'Some things never change,**_ ' _he thought to himself as he ran to his destination, eager to try out his new jutsu._

 _This jutsu of his was a new one that he had happen to come across as he was reading through the hokage's library. While he no longer held feelings of anger towards his father, that didn't lessen the contempt he had for his position. He had long decided he wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps, choosing to become an ANBU guard worthy of protecting the hokage in stead. The hokage he wanted to protect, well...that was a story for another day. Right now, he had other things to think about, now that he had reached his destination, unaware of the person training in the vicinity._

 _This new jutsu, was one he learned for personal use, as it wasn't really meant for battle. Who knows, maybe it could help him in one of his pranks one day? This jutsu, once casted, made the unfortunate victim follow the caster's ever whim. I mean, having people do pranks for him without taking the blame? Who was he to pass something like that up? However, in his haste to learn the jutsu, he failed to truly read the writing that was below it, as it had dust over it, making it easy to gloss over. The writing had said that,_

" _Any person within range of the jutsu_

 _will become infatuated with the caster"_

 _And because the writing seemed innocent enough, he ignored it, pushing it to the boundaries of his mind._

 _Once he went over the hand signs and was ready to cast them, he shouted,_ " _ **Shinzō no sakkaku-no jutsu!"**_ _(illusion of heart)._

" _Oh man, nothing? I was sure I got very hand sign right?" he said to himself, unhappy of his failure. Again and again he tried, yet with no success. After the third time, he cast the jutsu as fluke and turned to go back home before he felt someone enter the clearing with him. This is where his current predicament began_

 _*End Flashback*_

He turned around only to find his childhood friend, and current but secret crush, Sarada Uchiha. Sarada was a beauty. With long and glossy black hair, beautiful figure, and mysterious attitude, it was no wonder she was heavily pursued by the male population across the five great nations, like her mother, who was still a beauty herself.

Yet there seemed to be something off with her. She was looking at him, a smile on her face and wait...is that a _blush?_ No way. She would never look at him that way...right? He asked himself, unaware of her feelings towards him. He briefly wondered what she was doing there, yet her expression led his thoughts astray.

Unbeknownst to him, was that she was training a bit away, and when she was done, she has spotted him in the clearing. And because she hadn't yet turned her Sharingan off, she couldn't help but to memorize the jutsu he was casting. Yet despite that, and her unfocus, unknown to her, she was caught up in that jutsu as well.

She felt a pang hit her body at once. It was as if Boruto was the only one her eyes could see. As she saw him turn to leave, she couldn't help but to want to follow him. Yes, she would always follow him and his wishes. And before she knew it, she took off for the clearing.

"Sarada? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he moved closer.

"I was training when I saw you. I saw you were about to leave and had to follow" she said to him. Sensing her chakra was authentic and hers, he dispelled the thought of her being an impostor. Yet she would never say anything like that...unless…

"Sarada, turn around in circles three times and hop on one leg" he said. He just had to find out. I mean, there's no way the ninjutsu actually worked, yet he made the connections in his head and had to see. Afterall, he knew his teammate, and she would never do anything so degrading as that. Yet, proving his hypothesis right, was Sarada doing exactly just that.

"Oh this is perfect" he said, smirking at the young woman, who was still hopping up and down in front of him.

"Alright, Sarada, you may stop" he said, to which she immediately did. Now, don't get him wrong, in retrospect, he knew that he should dispel the jutsu and call it a day, but it wasn't everyday that he had a Sarada who was willing to follow his every order. He decided to go with it for a bit. It was just for a little bit, just for fun, he said to himself.

"Sarada, what is it that you want?" he asked her. She stood up straight and replied,

"What you want is what I want...sir" she said. Boruto went insta-red. " _That sounded sooo hot"_ he thought to himself. Yes, he decided, a bit longer would do.

"Alright, Sara-chan, you may call me Boruto-sama" he said, blushing at the implication, yet he couldn't help himself. He wanted to hear her say that. Just once.

"Hai, Boruto-sama" she said. ' _Alright, screw it, more than once it is'_ , he thought to himself, liking the sound of his name like that coming from her lips.

"Alright Sara-chan, come with me, there's lots I want to do today" he said to the girl, walking in front of her. Ajd for the whole day, she followed him, catering to his every whim. She wiped his mouth after eating, fed him and helped him drink. The villagers only cooed at their actions, thinking back to when they had experienced young love.

After a bit of wandering around the village, he brought the two back to his home in order to continued their day. Fortunately, his mother and younger sister, were at the Hyuuga compound, working on clan issues, while Hinata trained with Hanabi. Due to these matters, the two were not due until later that night. He wasn't worried about his father because he, due to being busy with his Hokage duties, was either coming home very late or not at all. Thus leaving the house empty for his personal use.

"Alright Sarada, change into what's in here" he said to her, handing her a bag. After a few minutes, she appeared in a maid's uniform (think of Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid-sama). Boruto blushed and felt blood drip down his nose, but quickly wiped it away. Why he had it, you ask? It was a souvenir from a mission they had a few months ago. Sarad had to infiltrate a gangster's house by posing as a maid. After the mission he kept the clothes, not for anything perverted mind you! (Sort of like Natsu and his collection of things). Sarada quickly changed into her outfit. Afterall, she would willingly do anything he asks of her.

"Alright Sarada," he said once he controlled himself a bit, "I would like a back massage" he said, moving over to lay on the stripped his shirt, earing a fierce blush from the young woman. Boruto smirked at her and proceeded to lay down.

"Hai Naruto-sama" she said, her blush never leaving her face, as she moved over to where the young man was laying down. She used some oil and began to massage his back, focusing on the tension. There were other parts of his back that her position made it hard to massage and thus she asked,

"Boruto-sama? Excuse my forwardness, but may I climb on your back?" She asked him. Borto blushed and asked,

"W-w-h-yy" he cleared his throat, "Why would you need to um...do that?" he asked her.

"In order to better massage you, Naruto-sama" she said.

"Alright, if it is to do that then you may" " _Bullshit!"_ he mentally exclaimed. Yet this was too perfect to ass up. With his answer, Sarada, climbed on top of him, straddling his back and massaging him. Boruto let out a few moans of pleasure as she worked the knots on his back. At least, that's what he told himself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the Uchiha princess straddling his back. Nope. Not at all. And speaking of Uchiha, it was good that Sasuke-sensei was out of the village otherwise he wouldn't live to see the rest of the night.

"Alright Sarada, that's enough. I'm getting kind of hungry. Would you mind getting me some grapes from the kitchen?" he asked her, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles. Sarada almost fainted at the contact.

"Hai!" she said and scurried off to calm her beating heart. Boruto was sprawled on the couch, still shirtless, with his head thrown back, thinking about the day's event. It was the best day ever, he thought to himself. In fact, life was so good that nothing could go wrong, he thought...until he heard the door open.

He brought his head up and was met with two figures at the door. ' _Oh shit.'_ he thought as he stared at the two. Meanwhile, the two figures wondered why the teen looked so scared. Nothing seemed to be out of place. After all, it was just a shirtless Boruto hanging out in his own home, obviously, nothing wrong with that. Boruto on the other hand was scared as hell.

"Old man, Sasuke-sensei! What are you two doing here?" he frantically asked.

"Sasuke just returned from his mission and I had something I wanted to show him. What have you been up to?" Naruto asked his son, wondering why he seemed so scared.

"Nothing. Listen, you two need to leave right now. I'll explain later" he said trying to push the two out. The, how3eer, went bridging, and were now curious.

"Boruto, is everything okay?" Naruto asked his son

"Yes, everything is fine, I can't explain right now but you two have got to go!" he said, hoping Sarada wouldn't come out from wherever she was.

"Tch, what the hell is going on?" The Uchiha patriarch asked his student.

"Boruto-sama, I've got the grapes you requested" And just like that Naruto felt his heart stop. Everyone turned to face the voice and came across the sight of Sarada, in a maid outfit, holding grapes, that she was probably going to feed Boruto with.

"Amaterasu!" Boruto barely dodged the flames his sensei, well ex-sensei, now, threw at him.

"Oh, you've done it done. How dare you subject my precious daughter to such behavior. You're dead!" Sasuke said, pulling out his katana, ready to kill the boy. Naruto assessed the situation before looking at his son with a sly grin, wiggling his eyebrows like the prert he was.

"Oh, I see what's going on. Boruto, you sly dog. Master and Maid, that's a classic" Naruto said to his son, proud of him

"Boruto-sama?" Sarada asked, confused as to who these people were and why they were trying to hurt her beloved. Naruto smirked hearing that and said,

"Oh Jiraiya-sensei would be proud of you" Naruto said, which fueled Sasuke's anger even more. Sasuke's Amaterasu had already burned half of their living room and hearing that, he tried to summon his Susano'o to kill the boy, yet the clones held him back.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" he said, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to do this. I meant to stop but Ijust and...uh…" Boruto said panicking. It took close to fifty clones to hold Sasuke back. Even more when Bouto finished telling his story.

"Boruto, despite how proud I am of you, I still have to ground you" Naruto said to his son

"I know" he groaned and moved to release Saradha of the jutsu.

"Boruto-sama? Are you angry at Sara-chan?" she asked him once he approached her. Naruto snickered into his hand while Sasuke glared harder with his Mangekyou.

"No, Sara-chan did nothing wrong" he said as he smiled and patted her head, attempting to ignore the other two.

"Alright, I release you from your duties" he said as he released the genjutsu. Sarada took a step towards him before she stopped completely. She felt that same feeling that she did earlier that day as she finally came to,

"What happened...and why am I wearing... .To" she said as she looked at herself and the blond in front of her

"Hi Sarada. Um well...uh…" he said trying to figure out a response. She cracked her knuckles, ready to punch him through a wall util she thought back to the jutsu she saw him perform earlier.

"Get ready to have a taste of your own medicine, CHA!" Sarada sad as she cast the signs.

" **Shinzō no sakkaku-no jutsu!,"** and just like she, Boruto was caught under the same jutsu.

The following day, Boruto was seen following Sarada in a Butler's uniform.

"Sarada-sama, your wish is my command" he said as he followed her around, catering to her every whim, no matter how embarrassing it was. And once the day was over, she released his jutsu.

Once Boruto went to sleep that night, he felt uneasy, as if someone was watching him. He sat up only to stare into the eyes of a blazing Sharingan.


End file.
